Bone marrow stem cells are known as cells that are generated in bone marrow and have not yet undifferentiated, and that can differentiate into cells of various body tissues. Further, attention has been given to bone marrow stem cells as being capable of recovering a lost function of a tissue by differentiating into cells of the tissue under the influence of a differentiation inducer that induces differentiation.
Specifically, attention has been given to bone marrow stem cells as being capable of differentiating into tissue cells under the influence of a differentiation inducer, for example, after they migrate from the bone marrow to an inflamed tissue or a damaged tissue through the bloodstream.
Conventionally, various differentiation inducers that are capable of causing differentiation of bone marrow stem cells into various cells are known. For example, a fibroblast growth factor (Fibroblast Growth Factor: FGF) and a platelet-derived growth factor (Platelet-Derived Growth Factor: PDGF) that can cause bone marrow stem cells to differentiate into heart muscle cells are known (Patent Literature 1).